An output system comprising "intelligent" output stages is found in DE-OS 35 19 826 and is employed in the operation of final controlling elements in industrial processes and equipment. A "controller" is a device comprising a central processing unit (CPU), a storage unit, and a power supply. The CPU includes a data processor to execute a stored operating sequence. The storage unit stores this operating sequence as well as data referring to the input/output status.